


that one date your friends put you on

by ItsOKiHATEmeTO



Series: falling in love-Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Big Sister Sera (Dragon Age), Bottom Dorian Pavus, Canon Gay Relationship, Dorian Pavus is a Good Friend, Helpful Cole, M/M, Protective The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Sweet The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOKiHATEmeTO/pseuds/ItsOKiHATEmeTO
Summary: when Cole and Varric try to get two of there friends together, because they fit so well with each other but they don't make it easy for them, it leads them to drastic measures.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: falling in love-Dorian Pavus/Iron Bull [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963729
Kudos: 2





	that one date your friends put you on

It was early in the morning the birds were just waking up to head out for the long journey they take every year in the huge city. people were sound asleep but of course people will still be out around this time, none of the stars were out the sun just rising out of the horizon for the day, the wind was settled at a nice cold temperature that will be there for the rest of the day. the ground had a light layer of snow from the sky the night before, you could see some of the grass that has yet to die from the harsh winter to come. buildings were just starting to open for the day as the lights around town were now dimming, some now off for the morning. cars were rushing passed to get to the place they were headed. 

two figure stand out from the rest, the man wears a heavy jacket that fell all the way down to his feet but high enough that he would not trip on them, a white t-shirt and loose jeans with holes in them. the man had two huge horns coming out of his head towards the sides, his skin was dusty and gray but the man was only in his twenty's. he has a huge scar running down none of his eyes as well as a few others on his body but you could not see them unless he was naked. people were moving out of his way out of fear of the man. the other man was much smaller than the other, he had nice golden skin that looked as soft as a baby's bottom, nice dark brown hair that was fixed in the prettiest was possible. he wore a black leather jacket that only came down to his hips a simple pair of black jeans and black boots and of Couse a black t-shirts, he was very skinny but yet doesn't look sickly at all, the man wore makeup that enhanced his beauty by ten fold.

the two men had yet to meet each other, one was just walking into a shop for some new cloths for a party he was being forced to go to because he made a bet with a friend and lost, the other was shopping for food at the local store near him, he plans on cooking for a few friends tonight at his house.. they are both single and are now looking for someone.

both of there names were Dorian Pavus and Iron bull, the two men were nice, giving and you never piss them off unless you had a death wish, on was shyer than the other, one hated makeup the other didn't. so they have there differences, but if you new them both like Cole a friend of bulls and a brother figure towards Dorian, you would see they fit together like a puzzle. so they shouldn't be surprised when Cole try's to get them together when there other friends try to get them to meet each other, but they had never gotten the chance because the other one was all way's making other plans.

it was pissing Varric off, to the point in bring in sera, sera was the most evil person when it come to match making so why the two of them were surprised to see the two now going on a date two days later prior to when they asked was amazing in there eyes. of course sera never dose anything for free so they had to pay her for it, but that was ok in there eyes because of just how hard of a time they had trying to do it them self's.

* * *

when sera came running up towards my apartment I new she wanted to stay the night with me so I was surprised when she got up and started asking random questions like when do I work and what do I have to wear. I tried calming her down but I failed miserably, so I simply did the next best thing, slam the door on her face. after a few minutes I opened the door back up to see her glaring daggers at me. " what you wouldn't shut up?!" shrugging and pulling out my middle finger.

" your a total dick when you want to be you know that?" sera said angerly pushing me back inside and closing the door.

" aww! is someone having a bad day, do I need to get you some milk." teasing her was extremely fun because all of her reactions were amazing every time. sera through herself on my couch stretching her thin body and pale white skin.

" so I want ya to go on a date with one of my friends." sera said lazily turning on my TV like she didn't just ask something huge from a friend. " what?!" I looked at her and she gave me a bitch.

" do I really have to repeat myself Dorian?" sera said sarcastically waving her hand in my face.

my apartment was not the cleanest, it not like I don't know how to clean I just don't like doing it, my kitchen had dishes from the passed week in the sink the floor had not been swept in a couple day's and my bedroom was a mess, but not like I let anyone in there so its never really clean anyway.

sera them jumped up randomly and started going through my fridge. " um what are you doing honey?" I ask walking towards her put she puts her hand out to stop me. " your going or I put glitter all over your house again.

" shit"

" shit indeed"

* * *

sera had invited me over to play poker with her today, she also said I could loot her fridge if I wished and I never turn down free food. sera's cooking isn't bad but it could be better is she actually cared enough to practice more. I nocked on her door, waited for about two minutes before she opened the door. " hey sera, how are you?"

" good bull how are you?" she said waving her hand to let me know to come in. " good." I walked in and sat down ta the table the game all ready set up. she sat down a crossed me and started handing out the cards but before she did that she grabbed some beer in her kitchen and set it next to me. "so you work tomorrow?" sera asked now looking at her hand. " no why?" I ask looking up at her in curiosity. " oh well no reason just think about meeting up again is all." sera said with no emotion what so ever.

" oh really, well i don't have any plans so where you wanna meet up?" I ask smiling at her and playing my hand.

" oh well at the skating ring I want you to meet a friend of mine as well." sera said smiling back and playing her hand.

" well make a day out of it."

" yes we will....."

* * *

**" you did what?!"**

Dorian and bull were starting at me glaring daggers I chuckle at them. " _what?_ I was paid, of course I would do it, you know I never turn down a chance for money." Dorian sighed having personal experience with it because he's paid me for pulling a huge ass prank on Verric and Cullen before. bull was standing there looking at Dorian now, I smirked seeing that met he liked him. "well I'll leave you to your skating." I said skipping off towards the door. Dorian yelled some Tivinter cuss word at me as I skipped away, but thast at least what I think they are. I never learned the Tivinter language, like Cole and Varric did but not that it matters much anyway.

outside was nice I've always liked the Cold unlike Dorian, just not the stuck up people in it.

now well just see how this works out now will we?


End file.
